


Primera cita

by DaughterOfHermes



Series: ¡Fictober 2019! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fictober 2019, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: Los nervios estaba a flor de piel ¿pero como evitarlos? ¡si por fin iba a salir con el chico que le gustaba!#Fictober #Fictober2019





	Primera cita

**Author's Note:**

> :'v cambie todo el trabajo para hacerlo más sencillo de leer, por cierto, es muy cruel no dejar comentarios -3- incluso simples sugerencias son muy bienvenidas.
> 
> One-shot hecho escuchando la canción Melt de Vocaloid.
> 
> Fictober día 1: primera cita.

Bien, aquí estaba. Frente al lugar donde podría hacerse su sueño realidad o bien, podría volverse todo una pesadilla.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, asegurándose de que ningún mechón estuviera fuera de lugar. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago; Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, sus manos estaban sudadas y ya era la sexta o quinta vez que se acomodaba la corbata. Pero ¿quién puede culparlo? Hoy sería la primera vez que saldría con el chico que le gustaba.

Inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse para poder entrar al restaurante sin recibir miradas extrañas. Después de todo, un joven alto, rubio y temblando da un pequeño espectáculo patético perfecto para ver.

Una vez en mejor estado, entró al lugar con la frente en alto.

—Buenas noches —una mujer con un hermoso peinado se le acercó, en sus manos llevaba una carpeta con, posiblemente, los nombres de quienes hicieron reservaciones. —¿Tiene reservación o viene sin una? — la joven tenía una sonrisa dulce y respetuosa.

—Si, tengo una reservación para dos personas, a nombre de Steve Rogers—Respondió, sus mejillas rosadas ante la mirada pícara que la recepcionista le dio.

Dejando de lado la vergüenza, la muchacha lo guío hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la mesa finamente decorada con un mantel rojo carmín. Encima estaban dos copas junto a los platos y cubiertos. Las sillas eran de una hermosa caoba y el techo tenía hermosas luces colgadas que caían como una lluvia de estrellas.

—En cuanto venga su compañero, llame al camarero para pedir el plato caliente. Por ahora ¿desea algo de beber o una pequeña entrada? —declinó la oferta cortésmente y la señorita se retiró.

Puso sus manos sobre la mesa (no los codos, nunca los codos) y observó hacia la entrada del local, esperando pacientemente que el castaño llegara.

Anthony Edward Stark, también conocido como Tony Stark (y el mismo lo prefería así) era su cita esta noche. Ahh, solo pensar que el muchacho le había dicho que si a la invitación le llevaba directo a un espiral de sonrojos y tartamudeos.

Pero de nuevo ¿cómo culparlo? En el momento en el que había puesto su mirada en el joven inventor al que tuvo que rescatar luego de que este provocara una explosión en el laboratorio del profesor Hank su corazón se había envuelto en llamas.

Tony era hermoso en todo sentido. Desde sus cabellos color chocolate hasta las avellanas que tenía por ojos; esa piel ligeramente bronceada que a veces se manchaba de aceite, los labios rosados como el salmón que eran tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa (y si, lo había comprobado luego de que, debido a la emoción por ganar el partido final de la temporada, le había estampado un beso) y esa naricita que se fruncía cuando se molestaba…todo en él era perfecto.

Y no solo físicamente, si no que su personalidad también le hacía mil veces perfecto. Ese orgullo que no le hacía retroceder ante nada, la manía por quedarse hasta tarde para mejorar cada invento y armadura que creaba, el ingenio del que era poseedor junto a esa astucia que le hacía ganar cada enfrentamiento verbal, el deseo de proteger a todos los que amaba (incluso si lo negaba con su rostro tomando un color rojo tómate) el valor para sacrificarse por aquellos que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón…

Claro que no era tonto, Tony no era perfecto (principalmente en la conservación y el cuidado de su salud) pero eso mismo, irónicamente, le hacía perfecto. Él no mentía, no intentaba ocultar sus errores o defectos, no azucaraba la verdad, era directo, sarcástico y a veces infantil, pero eso solo hacía que su corazón lo amara el triple de ser posible.

Él podía decir que, incluso si las cosas no funcionaban como anhelaba (esperaba realmente que esto no fuera así) jamás dejaría de respetar y apreciar al castaño. Jamás.

—¡Steve! — Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó su mirada para ver al muchacho que había robado su corazón— Llevo llamándote media hora ¿Qué estabas pensando Capi? — preguntó con un ligero toque burlesco.

Soltó una ligera risa, ante el tono, negando suavemente-Solo pensaba en lo perfecto que eres y en la suerte que tengo de que hayas aceptado salir conmigo.

El sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas le robó un suspiro. Esa prometía ser la mejor primera cita de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Si desean comentar, son bienvenidos uwu. Espero les haya gustado y las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas.


End file.
